


A World Alone

by InscribedDiatribes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, America, F/M, Love, Original work - Freeform, Rebellion, Road Trips, Romance, Teen love, runaways - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InscribedDiatribes/pseuds/InscribedDiatribes
Summary: Monica and Tony were inseparable. At least that's what they thought. If parents and therapists got in the way, how were they supposed to be inseparable? Monica and Tony couldn't have that, so they did the only thing they could think of; run away.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	A World Alone

Tony was fed up. No, fed up couldn't even describe how he was feeling. He was pissed. 

Tony hated the therapy meetings. Couldn't they understand that he was in love with Monica and was never going to leave her?

"Mr. Hill, does that sound like something that might work?"

Huh? What did he miss? 

"Mr.Hill?"

Tony was pulled away from his thoughts. The therapist calmly stared at him. Tony looked down and noticed that he had been drumming his fingers on the chair he was seated in.   
"Can you repeat that?"

The therapist pushed his glasses further up onto his nose and sighed.  
"Would separating you and Monica stop all the theft?"

Tony wasn't stupid. He knew that if they didn't reach an agreement, he'd be back in the Juvenile Detention Center. He couldn't do that to Monica again. He simply couldn't.  
"I think so."

The therapist's mouth turned upwards into a smile. Standing up, he patted Tony on the back. Walking out of the room, the therapist told Tony that it'd be for the best.

Tony really hated Therapy meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I decided to start writing again, so here we are. I’ve posted this on my Tumblr and Wattpad so don’t be too alarmed if you see this on there. I wrote the first part years ago, so I hope it’s okay. Let me know what you think!
> 
> No posting on other sites without permission!


End file.
